Plant potting has been popular for the house or office furnishings to relax, release stress or culture fun. In particular, the cultivation of plant seeds becomes more and more popular.
In the existing technology, the cultivation of plant seeds is generally carried out by providing a container. The container has an accommodation cavity with an opening. The accommodation cavity is filled with cultivated soil. Plant seeds are embedded in the soil in advance. Plant seeds needs watering from the opening for germination.
This cultivation is inconvenient. The accommodation cavity of the container is first filled with cultivated soil, and then plant seeds are embedded in the soil in advance. The soil is easy to spill and pollute the surrounding environment. The soil may have parasite ovum to affect human health. Accordingly, the present invention intends to provide a dual faucet structure for improving the shortcomings mentioned above.